


Agent Sexy

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Non cannon - Freeform, Weird work of my mind, sisters!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: When JJ's sister comes to visit, Emily gets a hell of a surprise.





	Agent Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! 
> 
> This is just a little something I came up with a while ago. I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Love and Kisses Bre <3

The day was normal for once. Well as normal as it can be for a bunch of profilers who saw horrible things on a daily basis. When the day started drawing to a close, Emily decided to bring a coffee to her girlfriend.

She knocked and entered the blonde liaisons office. The woman was rushing around frantically cleaning and searching. It would have been funny if Emily hadn't been so worried about the blondes obvious distress.

"JJ?"

The woman's movements faltered. "Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Emily asked 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm looking for my phone."

Emily set the extra coffee cup on the corner of JJ's desk and bent down to retrieve the fallen device from the floor. 

"Thank you so much." JJ said gratefully 

"What's with you?"

"I'm trying to tidy up my sister is going to be here in a few minutes and it's the first time she'll be seeing the building. And meeting the team."

"Woah wait why didn't you tell me."

JJ pushed and sheepishly smiled. "It may have slipped my mind."

She grabbed her coffee and cell and moved over the the door, gesturing for Emily to follow. Before closing the door, she quickly snatched something from her desk and slipped it into her pocket.

"Come on she'll be here any minute, I want her to meet my other family." She smiled 

"Wait is this "the" sister? The one who's amazing and you've been wanting me to meet forever?"

JJ smiled softly at the brunette. "Yeah that's the one. Don't worry she'll love you I'm sure of it."

Emily smiled nervously. "I'm sure." She mumbled 

They made their way over to Emily's desk where Morgan and Reid were chatting.

Morgan saw JJ fidgeting, so he started teasing her. 

"What's with you JJ? Emily let you have too much coffee again? Or is she keeping you on too tight of a leash? He laughed

"Shut up Morgan!" She snapped

He held his hands up in defence. Reid and Emily were just staring at her in shock. JJ is always the passive one.

She sighed "sorry, I'm just super stressed. My sister will be here any moment and I haven't seen her in forever."

They didn't have to wait long when a woman came out of the elevator and appeared in the doorway.  
A woman who honesty looked less like JJ then they were expecting. But that's not to say she's not equally as gorgeous. She had long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light grey long sleeved shirt under a dark grey blazer with skinny jeans and black heel ankle boots under it. All in all she dressed modern, completely professional and comfortable. The woman had a beautiful smile that, just like JJ's , lit up the entire room and made everyone more comfortable and happy.

JJ squealed and ran over to the woman. She practically jumped into her arms hugging her.

"Teddy! I missed you," 

Teddy laughed at her sister. "I missed you too Jenny bean."

"Nice nickname, JJ" Morgan laughed

JJ shot a glare his way. Emily nudged him.

"Do you have a death wish?"

While Emily was occupied, arguing with Derek, Teddy took the time to whisper in her sisters ear.

"Is that her?"

JJ grinned. "Yeah that's her. She's amazing, you'll love her."

"Does anyone know?"

"Only Garcia but shes sworn to secrecy"

"If your team finds out won't you get into trouble?"

"No not anymore. Garcia and Morgan are dating and Hotch just got remarried to a woman in counter terrorism. We should Be fine."

"Oh ok." She chuckled turning back to the group.

"Hi I'm Teddy," she stuck out her hand.

"Derek Morgan," he said shooting a sly grin her way. She smiled.

"Gross Morgan stay away from my sister." JJ faked disgust, laughing when Morgan pretended to be hurt

"Hi I'm Spencer Reid but feel free to just call me Reid."

Teddy smiled.

"The rest of the teams upstairs. Our unit chief Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi"

"So back on this subject of Jenny bean?" Morgan laughed as JJ shot him and exasperated look

"My nicknames worse." Teddy stated confidently while grinning 

"Oh yeah what is it?" Morgan asked 

Reid but in before she could answer. "You know the use of nicknames dates back to the 12th and 13th centuries. Back then everything was written by hand and Richard nicknames like Rich and Rick were common just to save time. Rhyming nicknames were also common and eventually Rick gave way to Dick and Hick, while Rich became Hitch. Dick, of course, is the only rhyming nickname that stuck over time. Furthermore- 

"Okay Reid that's enough." Morgan cut him off  
"So Teddy?"

"Um it's uh, it's Teddy bear," she mumbled

The group stated laughing before Emily consoled her.

"Don't worry all of us have nicknames courtesy of Garcia." She chuckled. She held her hand out to JJ's sister. "I'm Emily Prentiss." 

"Hi. Jenny has told me so much about you guys, especially you and Penelope."

"Oh great, all good I hope?" Emily said sarcastically, shooting JJ a mock glare.

"Don't worry, all good. Now what was this about nicknames I hear?" Teddy laughed.

"Wait you first. Technically Teddy is a nickname too." JJ chuckled evilly. "Why don't you tell them where it comes from?"

Teddy glared at her younger sister.

"Is short for Theodora." She blushed bright red as JJ cracked up. "Yeah yeah make fun. Jennifer." She pinched JJ's side.

Emily chuckled. Staring lovingly at her beautiful girlfriend and her sister thanking God that she has sibling like her. To love and protect JJ. 

"Well thanks to Garcia we all have several nicknames."  
Reid cut in again. "She calls me junior G-man and baby boy. Morgan likes to tease me calling me pretty boy. JJ's the only one who calls me spence though." He blushed 

JJ shoots a sweet smile to him. 

"Yeah pen likes to refer to Hotch as boss man or G-man. It's funny. And Rossi is stuck with Italian stallion and gramps courtesy of Emily. Sometimes it's even dad, when she's in a particularly bitchy mood." JJ says glancing smugly at Emily, who gives her the finger in retaliation.

"Hey now! About that, I have a request for change."  
Rossi walks up behind them.

The group laughs at his expense. Just as Hotch leaves his office and begins his descent on the stairs to meet them. 

"I'm Teddy, Jenny's sister." She holds out her hand to which Hotch shakes with a pleasant. "Nice to meet you" when she turns to Rossi he brings her in for a hug. 

"Any family of JJ's is our family too. Welcome"

Teddy smiles her brilliant smile again.  
"Thank you I've heard so much about all of you."

"So what was this about nicknames." Rossi Asks 

"Oh we were just telling Teddy about our many nicknames from Garcia." Emily laughs. "And I do believe its your turn Morgan."

He shoots her a glare. "What about you princess? You haven't gone yet."

She smirks. "We'll save best for last."

Morgan snorts. "Ha!"

During the playful banter, Teddy takes her time to observe her sisters colleagues turned family. She checks her sister who has been unusually quiet and finds her staring at Emily. Interesting. She knew they were dating but it almost seems like something more. Perhaps it's more serious than she thought. Good her sister deserves someone who will love her unconditionally.

"Fine. Might want to be prepared. Ok. Where to start," he teases 

"Get on with it!" Garcia calls from her doorway. " I want to hear what you think of me."

Morgan smirks and winks at Garcia. "Ok, so stud muffin, kinda laid back for my baby girl."

Emily laughs. "That reminds me, Morgan calls Pen, baby girl."

"I'm also called Pen and PG thanks to Em. I've been called crazy by everyone else." Penelope smiles lightheartedly

Teddy laughs along with the group. 

"Can we get back to me please?!" Morgan chuckles

"Whatever" 

"Ok...so stud muffin, laid back. Hot stuff, chocolate Adonis, handsome, angel face, uh... Oh hot chocolate, eyebrows, sugar shack, sugar plum. And sweet cheeks. Have I forgotten any?" Morgan says looking proud of himself.

Garcia jumps in. "You forgot super fox thank you. And when I called you a statuesque God of sculpted chocolate thunder!"

"That ones my favourite." JJ and Emily say together 

Teddy smirks at the blush that floods both their cheeks. No one seems to notice. Now She knows for a fact that the others didn't know about their relationship. She was surprised, for a bunch of profilers you'd think they'd figure it out. 

"Ok Em your turn." JJ insists

"I don't know how I can top that," she laughs looking at Morgan. 

"Mine are extremely laid back compared to everyone's, especially Morgan's." 

"No one can top mine don't worry." He teased 

"Ok so I guess i have some. So from PG I've been called everything from E to Wonder Woman, raven haired beauty, sweetie, lady agent, gumdrops the most popular. That kind of stuff. Morgan is always calling me Princess as you heard. Not sure why though?" She looks questioningly at Morgan

"You don't know? Really?" Rossi says

"You know?!" Emily cries incredulously 

The entire group, save for Teddy nod. She looks around shocked. Even Hotch knew.

"What is it then?" She demands

"Cause your the ambassadors daughter, Em. You practically came from wealth and power." Morgan said in a "duh" tone

Emily looks affronted and protests that she didn't choose that life. 

"Okay guys, we were having fun." JJ cuts in. Teddy helps her out. "Yeah, I want to know the rest of your nick names Emily."

Emily smiles." Ok so Em is pretty much universal the only one who doesn't call me that is Hotch cause you know....?" She hides her face pointing at him. "Boss"

"I can still hear you."  
"I know"

They laugh.

"Um Rossi calls me kiddo. That's the reason for the gramps and dad nickname. He's kinda like a father." Emily smirks. " Then JJ, and I, well we've got tons of names for each other." She looks to JJ who nods.

"Emmy," she turns to JJ who takes over 

"Honey," she counters 

Back to Emily "darling."

"Sweetie"

"Baby"

"Agent sexy" JJ finishes

Together they laugh at their little duel. They watch as Morgan's jaw literally drops, while Garcia and Teddy shoot them smug looks.

"Wait hold up..." Morgan starts. "Are you two together?"

"Oh yeah. We're actually really surprised that as profilers you guys didn't figure it out." Emily laughs

"Yeah you guys get paid to much." Garcia points out. "Even I knew!" 

"You knew?" Garcia nods. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Morgan complains

"Sorry hot stuff I was sworn to secrecy."

"I knew." Rossi says proudly

JJ's head whipped around. "What?!"

"How?" Emily asks

"It was simple. JJ never takes her eyes off you and you blush like a mad person whenever she walks into a room."

"Or talks." Reid adds

"Or moves." Hotch finishes

"All of you seriously knew? And never brought it up?" JJ says

"It was your story to share." Hotch says.

"Wait a minute... How many of you knew?" Morgan asks looking confused 

One by one everyone's hand goes up. Including Teddy and Reid.

"Reid knew?!"

He nods. "Yes well, as Rossi said, we’re profilers were trained to spot behaviour," he looks around the group. "Looks like your the only one who didn't know."

"Wow," Morgan whispers

"Well," Hotch clears his throat. "We're happy for you two. Just keep personal feelings out of the office."  
He smiles slightly

"Thank you Hotch, we appreciate it." JJ smiles

"Of course. We'll give you some privacy." He looks pointedly at the others, especially Morgan. "All of us"

As they walked away Emily turns to thank people and accept hugs and congratulations. Teddy turns to see how the revelation affected her sister. JJ was looking at her feet deep in thought and fingering a bulge that looked like a small box in her pocket. Oh my god! No way.

Teddy nudges her shoulder. When JJ looked up she gave her sister a disbelieving look.

She quickly pulls her aside and speaks quietly with her. 

"Oh my god is that what I think it is?!" She asks in astonishment

"Yeah but I don't think I can do it." JJ whispers

"JJ, listen to me." Teddy grabs her sisters hands and forces her to look her in the eyes.

"Do you love Emily?"

"Yes with all my heart." JJ says without any hesitation.

"Good. Does Emily love you?"

"I hope so. If she doesn't then I don't think I could handle the rejection." JJ sniffs

"I can tell by the way she looks at you, Jen. She definitely loves you. Just as much as you love her. I just wanted to see what you thought."  
"Do you think she'd say yes?"

Instantly Teddy nods. Her and Henry were the exact same way. Actually no they weren't. Long story short, Teddy's a doctor and married Henry to give him medical insurance. They ended up falling in love and the rest is history.

"Of course she will. You guys are too good for each other. Go do it. She's waiting,"

JJ smiles nervously. "Ok I will"

She runs up to Emily and calls the team back. 

"Wait guys I have something to say. Can you come back?"

"Jen?" Emily asks confused

"I have one more nickname I'd like to tell you. It's one me and Emily hopefully will be saying soon."

Garcia instantly gasps and looks at Teddy for confirmation. She subtly nods

"Jen what are you talking about?" Emily asks

JJ got down on one knee and held Emily's hands. Emily's eyes went wide and her ability to say anything diminished.

"Emily," she took a deep breath. "“I love you with all my heart. We’ve been with each other for years and my love for you grows more each day. You are a beautiful and caring person and have always been there for me 100% through the bad times.

I cannot imagine my life without you in it. We have gone through everything together. I truly believe my family will adore you just as much as I do." She says looking at Teddy

"Oh yeah I totally do. Definitely"

"The nickname I'm hoping we will get to use now is wife. Will you Emily Prentiss do me the favour of making me the happiest woman alive. I love you too much to let go and not be with you. Will you marry me."

JJ reaches into her pocket and grabs a small box. She pops it open and Emily gasps, small tears running down her face. It was a 14K white gold vintage diamond Infinity ring, encrusted with opals and topaz. Both of the women's birthstones. 

Emily stands in shock. Moments later JJ nervously squeezes her hand and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You can talk now." JJ says nervously 

Emily cries dropping down to her knees too and kissing JJ for dear life. 

When they pull back, JJ laughs. "I'm taking that as yes?"

"Yes of course yes! JJ I love you so much." 

JJ slowly slips the ring onto Emily's finger. 

Teddy came toward them when they finally stood. She kisses JJ's cheek. And pulls Emily into a hug.

"Welcome to the family, sis," she whispers

She turns around and addresses the team who had varying levels of astonishment on their faces.

Teddy chuckled. "What a day for a visit huh?" Everyone laughs. "Wait JJ you haven't told the team your nicknames yet!"

"To many God damn nicknames." Morgan mutters under his breath.


End file.
